8bitmmofandomcom-20200213-history
Rare Items
Non-replaceable Wild Grass Originally covered the world, but was soon collected and now exists only in private ownership. It returned to be available as a reward for anyone who donated $50+ in Novemberbit 2015, giving you one wildgrass per dollar spent. Wild Grass can be picked up by anyone, regardless of who owns it. It will always end up in the inventory of the player who currently owns it. It cannot be bought from the shop. Beer Was available by trading an 8bitmmo steam trading card to Sim9 himself, or by receiving one in a christmas Present and is currently available in a mystery box rare mode (kinda makes it less rare) Note: Commonly referred to as "water". Wild Coin Back in the old days of 8bitmmo, killing mobs dropped coins which were needed to be manually picked up. Eventually robbyz made it so you the coins did not drop, but alas, some coins were left in the wild and are now incredibly rare. Players often "claim" one by placing a townstone or encasing it in a block normally glass. Pressing "e" by a wild coin will pick it up and turn it into 1 gold. Wild coins cannot be moved. Wildepad Wildepads were originally impossible for players to receive. Along with the releases of mystery boxes, they were added as a possible item to get in mystery box "rare mode". When used, it sends you to a random location in the wilderness. Pocketpad Pocketpads were added in for anyone willing to donate $300 to the Novemberbit 2015 fundraiser, and get the rare block pack. The Rare Block Pack provides 5x Pocketpads (5x Wildepads, and 5x "water" too) and can only be obtained once per person. There are 27 of them in the game, and Kjh787 owns a whopping 11 of them. Meep Meeps were obtained to players during Bitmas 2015 by trading Grim Master Death at Bitmas Present, however there were a limited amount of them. Meeps are basically a sign with a different texture (looks kind of like a pink alien.) Most of them are owned by Kjh787, TheGreatOnion and Starmanfan. Seasonal Pumpkins Were available for purchase at 50g in the shop menu during Halloween of 2012-2014. They were available throughout the whole month of October 2015. See the original blog post. Santa Hat The Santa Hat was available in the shop under the Hats Tab of the Clothes Section of the shop in December and early January of 2013. The Santa Hat reappeared in 2014. But whether or not it is going to be available come 2015 is unknown. Gold porkpie This is the hat that players who donated $50 or more during October-bit 2013. The only known players still alive to have it are Meep42, and kjh787. Lawyercat hat This is the hat that players who donated $50 or more during October-bit 2014. Eggs These were available during Easter 2014 from random locations as part of a safe cracking quest for 100k gold. Eggs were obtained from a spawn block. Each egg had a puzzle in the description which gave clues on where to find the next egg with an additional clue. Red/Fire Egg This was available during Easter from /tele Dragon. Blue/Water Egg This was available during Easter from /tele Water. White/Air Egg This was available during Easter from /root - Then telepad to Primary Social Club by Xerp Green/Earth Egg This was available during Easter from /tele Seattle. Christmas PresentsCategory:Gameplay Guides A special telepad appeared in Root in December 2014. By visiting Draco the Archiclaus' secret lair, one could obtain a present that gave a random plat item, when opened. Among the plat items in the shop, players have been rumored to receive region expand blocks, beers, and even wildepads. Category:Items